Wild Blossom
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Enmedio del cruel bosque invernal, dos corazones que bajo las incipientes ventiscas terminarán juntos, sin saber, que pertenecen a bandos enemigos.
1. Invierno Perpetuo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto /Shonen jump / Tokyo TV

ACLARACIONES: Universo alterno… ya quienes me conocen saben que trabajo muy bien en este peculiar campo. Nada de ninjas… de hecho… NADA DE HUMANOS!... (si, esta historia es muuuy particular, recordemos lo que intenté hacer con "Ninken"… esto es mas o menos así pero SIN humanos de por medio… sólo lobos y perros, nada mas!)

_**Dedicatoria especial para KUSUBANA YORU, que en inicio, la conocí por el fic de "Ninken" y pues... lamentablemente esa era mucha trama para mi, digamos que era un hueso demasiado grande para roer xDD. Pero espero compensaros con esta (aunque sea ItaSaku, creeme que tambien tendran su importancia los extras)**_

En fin… a leer!

**WILD BLOSSOM**

**Capitulo 1**

**Invierno Perpetuo**

Los sutiles rayos de sol asomaban destellantes sobre aquella tierra aun joven, en ésa distante y muy, muy remota época, cuando la naturaleza se erigía imponente, poderosa y salvaje.  
La vida despuntaba y prosperaba; especies de aire, tierra y agua se habían encargado de colonizar los dominios del mundo aquel salvaje y bello a lo largo de los años. Cánidos, felinos, aves y demás; los descendientes de aquellos antiguos establecieron su propia jerarquía, sus propios poblados, aldeas, sociedad… y sus propias leyes.

Sin embargo, aquello también acarreó disputas y guerras, y la legendaria Franja de los Reinos terminó dividida en cinco prominentes aldeas; Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure y la peculiarmente conflictiva; Konohagakure.

Rodeada de un vasto bosque de abetos de ceñudo aspecto, la mullida aldea hacía alusión a su nombre, conocida también como Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

Sobreviviente de ofuscadas guerras, su acrecentada población se componía de los descendientes de los Antiguos, y los años de convivencia y unión entre poblados, manadas y clanes contribuyeron a una peculiar diversificación de la especie.

Con una escala de sociedad establecida y una civilización minuciosamente construida, el linaje aun se mantenía puramente cánido. Las cuatro patas aun eran esenciales, igual que las zarpas y los colmillos y el pelaje continuaba siendo un manto protector lo suficientemente resistente como para considerar cualquier prenda como mero adorno y no había necesidad de recurrir a aditamentos elaborados como había ocurrido con los chacales de Sunagakure y sus _hakamas_ para cubrirse del inminente sol o los felinos de Kumogakure y su armamento añadido a las zarpas para el combate.

Sin embargo, la paz en Konoha duró poco… al menos hasta la era de Hashirama Senju y la última guerra, a manos del feroz lobo Madara Uchiha. Entonces, el mestizaje con los lobos; clanes que habían constituido la otra mitad de la población, fue prohibido.

Y los lobos descendientes y aliados de Madara, tachados de enemigos de la aldea, fueron expulsados como parias y en contrastante resentimiento, terminaron apoderándose de los dominios que circundaban el bosque, donde la única ley que prevalecía era la de la sobrevivencia.

Algunas otras manadas lobunas pequeñas se quedaron después, a pesar de la discriminante medida tomada por los Senju, relegándolos a los cubiles limítrofes de la aldea.

Y aun así, subsistieron, por años y generaciones posteriores. Simple comodidad tal vez, o el mismo instinto de adaptación y tolerancia. Después de todo, arriesgarse a pasar las inclemencias de una vida feral y salvaje, fuera del abrigo de las acogedoras murallas de la aldea sería un completo suicidio, más desde que el cruel e inmisericorde manto blanco cubrió todo Konohagakure hasta Kumogakure.

Una era fría de muerte y hielo se había apostado en la Franja de los Reinos y varias aldeas habían quedado casi incomunicadas. Los caminos se cerraron bajo un desierto blanquecino y lúgubre.

Uno podría perderse con facilidad; la nieve cubría todo el horizonte y el bosque se había convertido en un laberinto peligroso; cualquiera que se internase sólo en él, podría morir a su suerte en medio de la nada o en medio de las densas ventizcas o terminar siendo encontrado por algún depredador y terminar en sus fauces.

Claro, ahora que las inclementes nieves azotaron el bosque, éste quedó a merced de los descendientes de Madara Uchiha. Lobos, fieros y brutales. Un simple canino aldeano de Konoha no tenía nada que hacer contra un Uchiha, salvo pedir una muerte rápida y digna.

Y el invierno se prolongaba. Y se prolongaba.

Hashirama murió. El liderazgo de la aldea recayó en su hermano Tobirama, y al morir éste, el clan Sarutobi tomó el cargo y el invierno seguía, sólo menguando sutilmente en primavera, cuando la nieve retrocedía unos míseros centímetros y podía avistarse algo de verdor en las hojas de los árboles, para luego volver a desaparecer en las lloviznas de mayo y retornar al interminable blanco invernal.

Pero el ingenio y la astucia era una sutil arma de sobrevivencia. Los caminos seguían bloqueados pero eso no significaba que no pudiesen rodearlos de algún modo.

Entonces se implementó el transporte en tríneo; una peculiar idea surgida del Clan Nara. Aquello implicaba un armatroste de madera; una tabla recta, sobre dos bases curveadas como garras garfiadas, sólo que vueltas hacia arriba para permitir que el armatroste se deslizase como seda sobre la nieve. Y para el impulso, cualquier aldeano con fuerza suficiente en las patas podría moverlo.

¿Funcionaba?

Bueno, el comercio entre aldeas había reiniciado su marcha gracias a ello.

Y resultaba seguro, un simple equipo de tiro podía llevar una carga de provisiones de Konoha hacia Iwa en sólo dos días de viaje, y pasando el Bosque de la Muerte en sólo un dia de trayecto… también un buen equipo podía hacer frente a dos o tres Uchihas que se atravesasen si era necesario.

Aunque, tomando en cuenta las circunstancias, quien rayos podría o tendría el valor de internarse en el bosque, ir y venir de la aldea en aquellos agotadores viajes, con un arnés atado al pecho y tirando media tonelada de equipaje. Sin embargo, en una población tan variada como la de Konoha, siempre había clanes y manadas aptos para semejante tarea.

Provistos de pelaje denso, zarpas acojinadas y resistentes, un gran espíritu de servicio y la prioridad casi suicida de no sucumbir ante las inclemencias del clima o los depredadores, el férreo equipo se abría paso entre las heladas dunas blancas.

Por la pendiente del helado cauce bajaba trabajosamente una hilera de perros. La escarcha cubría un hirsuto pelambre. El aliento se les helaba en el aire en cuanto salía de su boca, era des pedido hacia atrás en vaporosa espuma hasta posarse en sus pies, en donde se cristalizaba.

Se introducían a viva fuerza en un mundo poderosísimo, tan remoto, tan ajeno a ellos y tan sin pulso como las profundidades de la nada. Avanzaban sin hablar, economizando el aliento para man tener las funciones del cuerpo. Por todos lados reinaba el si lencio, casi podían palpar su presencia.

El líder de esta temporada era Minato Namikase; un alto y peculiarmente correoso _spitz_ de abundante pelambrera rubia. Curiosamente, el apodado "Rayo Amarillo" no pertenecía a un clan en específico, como el resto del equipo cuya tradición de tiro se remontaba a generaciones posteriores, como los Nara o Yamanaka. El chico era rápido, ágil y con una determinación sólida y testaruda, cosa que le benefició en los últimos meses para llegar a colocarle en uno de los puntos más altos de la jerarquía de la aldea… además de las insistentes recomendaciones de su mentor Jiraiya.

Sendas misiones de entrega a través de las escarpadas rutas y del Bosque de la Muerte le dieron el temple de un explorador experimentado. Sin embargo, aun no había llegado el momento en que se enfrentase a un depredador de gran tamaño… o un Uchiha.

Se habían internado ya por completo en el bosque. Pasó una hora y luego otra. Menguaba, cada vez más rápidamente, la pálida luz del día, corto y sin sol, cuando en medio del aire en reposo resonó un grito débil y lejano.

Se remontó primero con rápido im pulso hasta llegar a la nota más alta, donde se afirmó vibrante para ir bajando después lentamente hasta dejar de oírse. Aque llo hubiera podido ser el lamento de un alma en pena, de no haber en el triste grito cierta ferocidad, cierto aire de hambre.

Entonces, Minato aminoró el paso sutilmente, volvió la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con el fiel equipo que iba detrás. Shikaku Nara, la "zarpa" derecha y co-capitán de la jauría de viaje, asintió ante el gesto silencioso de Minato.

Se oyó un segundo grito que pareció elevarse en el aire perforando aquel silencio. Venía de allá atrás, de algún sitio en la nevada extensión que acababan de atravesar. Un tercer grito, contes tación a los anteriores, resonó también en la misma dirección, pero más a la izquierda del segundo.

—Nos persiguen, Minato-san —resolló Shikaku.

Su voz sonó ronca y era evidente el esfuerzo que realizó para hablar.

—La carne escasea —contestó desde la última fila, un tosco perrazo mezcla de san Bernardo y samoyedo, de nombre Choza Akimichi—. Desde hace horas no he visto ni un rastro de conejo.

Nadie dijo nada más, aunque siguieron con el oído atento a los gritos de caza que continuaban resonando allá lejos, a su espalda.

—Intentemos llegar hacia el paso de Iwagakure, hay un sendero cerca, podremos acampar allí. —Minato musitó. Una sutil brisa azotaba las hojas de los árboles, pronosticando una ventizca cercana. Aquello también lo percibió el líder y dándo un par de zancadas tiró del arnés—¡Vamos!

El equipo asintió y siguió sin protesta alguna. La unidad comandada por Namikase estaba perfectamente equilibrada en fuerza y habilidad... al menos en un sentido básico, y contaban con la experiencia necesaria como para no cometer las torpezas de novato. La jauría constaba de la triáda Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi o "Ino-Shika-Cho"; Shikaku al frente, Inoichi Yamanaka en el lateral derecho. Tsume Inuzuka, la única hembra del equipo, aunque de volátil carácter, era una cruza de _husky_ y _tosa-inu_; y ágil como impulso del lateral izquierdo, a un lado de Inoichi. Y en los flancos de tracción, cosa que requería canes fuertes para tiro, estaba el inmenso Choza Akimichi y el desgarbado _malamute_ de pelambre rosácea Kizashi Haruno.

Como había oscurecido ya por completo, desviaron la ruta hacia un grupo de abetos al borde del cauce, y allí acamparon. La caja de provisiones, colocada junto al fuego, servía de resguardo. La brisa resoplaba en las copas de los árboles, con un siseo constante.

Pero otro ruido se oyó también.

Lejos, a gran distancia, apagado, resonaba el aullido de la hambrienta manada, que comenzaba a seguir la pista de caza.

Cerca… muy cerca.

* * *

_**CONTINUARA**_

* * *

_**N/A: Pues, mas que nada, como mencione al inicio este fic tiene dedicatoria especial y es porque quiero volver al género seudo-Disney que pensaba hacer en "Ninken", y pues aqui tambien va perfecto. No lo niego, me ha inspirado mucho el autor Jack London (sip, soy mega fan de "Colmillo Blanco" y "Call of the Wild"), digo, si no lo notaron con este fanfic tan peculiar.**_

_**Bueno si es un capitulo cortito pero porque es meramente introductorio. Queria alargarlo mas pero preferí dejarlo en suspense... ya vimos una parte de la trama muy importante, los perros... ahora falta ver el la otra cara de la moneda... o sea los lobos... y no cualquier lobo, sino Uchihas.**_

_**Si, habrá ItaSaku... pero primero hay que desarrollar un poco a fondo la historia.**_

_**Nuevamente gracias a colegas como Kusubana Yoru y mi maridito Kaiosama... que pese a que saco "pan con lo mismo", les doy sus merecidas variantes. **_

_**y recuerden... "UN FIC CON REVIEWS, SE ACTUALIZA MÁS PRONTO"**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


	2. Naturaleza Bella y Peligrosa

**Capítulo 2**

**NATURALEZA BELLA Y PELIGROSA**

La luna se había alzado sobre aquel manto azuloso oscuro como una ominosa perla, iluminando todo con una luz de plata, fría y tan imponente como la nieve que cubría todo el bosque.

Usualmente era un completo suicidio dividir al grupo de caza, pero éste era un invierno crudo y miserable y las presas escaseaban; no era un buen momento para ponerse exigente ni con la comida ni con las leyes del Clan… a pesar de que la manada también había comenzado a desfallecer. Los Uchiha predominaban, el infortunio iba para los pocos descendientes de los otros clanes que antaño habían contribuido con sus menguadas fuerzas a poblar la manada de Madara Uchiha, sin embargo el clima, la falta de alimento y la misma jerarquía Uchiha les eliminó poco a poco. Simple ley de selección natural.

Tres sombras corrían entre la mullida maleza. La nieve crujía bajo sus zarpas gruesas, con las garras sutilmente echadas hacia fuera amortiguando la velocidad de sus pisadas y dejando un sutil y casi exiguo rastro mellado a su paso.

Las huellas de la presa se perdían bajo el escarpado terreno. Era un ciervo, y le habían estado siguiendo desde la opulenta arbolada que rodeaba una de las laderas de la montaña. Hasta entonces aun estaban al abrigo del territorio de la manada, y lo que había comenzado como una habitual correría en busca de sustento con el habitual grupo de caza, se tornó una ofuscada escaramuza.

El rebaño de ciervos se había dividido y con éste, el grupo de cazadores, dejando a los últimos tres –dos hembras y un macho- a la deriva del área límite de los dominios de la manada.

El helado viento de la montaña del norte comenzó a crepitar entre las ramas y la nieve volvió a caer con lentitud. La premisa de una nueva ventisca venidera.

—¡¿Segura que es por aquí?! —resolló una loba de rubia pelambre, ahora casi cubierta del sutil mando blanquecino de nieve. Ambas orejas erguidas y captando hasta el más mínimo sonido a su alrededor, inclinó una hacia la derecha, esperando una respuesta.—¿Mikoto?

Una silueta emergió de entre los matorrales. Una hembra de lustroso pelaje negro ébano y brillantes orbes color carmín se detuvo casi al borde del terraplén. Contempló de reojo el escurridizo rastro mellado en la nieve, ahora desapareciendo poco a poco a causa de los densos copos.

—Yo… yo creía que… sí… —respondió está en un susurro. Buscaba con la mirada en derredor—Pero las huellas han desaparecido…

—Y ya empezó a nevar, a este paso no encontraremos ni las nuestras. —señaló la hembra rubia. El verde jade de sus pupilas destelló sutilmente entre la blancura del entorno, intentando encontrar pista alguna de la desaparecida presa.—Simplemente no hay nada… ¡El infeliz escapó! — La nieve tupió, convirtiendo todo en una cortina blancuzca—… no debimos habernos separado del resto del grupo de caza en primer lugar.

—Se lo prometí a Itachi —aquejó Mikoto, rodeando la otra parte del terreno, sin embargo la nevada arreció lentamente y la brisa se había encargado de borrar todo rastro de aroma.—El ciervo es su favorito.

—Lo conscientes demasiado.

—Cuando tengas a tu primer cachorro también lo harás —Mikoto sonrió afablemente.

La otra simplemente espetó un bufido.

—¡Jah! Sabes que los omega no tenemos mucha oportunidad de comenzar una familia propia… y entre menos hable de los "prospectos" mejor…

Un profundo y grave aullido resonó en corta distancia, proferido por un lobo de pelambre castaño cenizo.

—¡Mikoto-sama! ¡Mebuki-san! —clamó Tekka Uchiha trotando hoscamente hacia ellas—¡Debemos irnos, la tormenta esta arreciando!

Asintieron a punto de echar a andar entre la arremolinada brisa. La nieve se había concentrado en amorfas dunas en el horizonte y la densidad de ésta había tornado toda superficie firme en una insegura y helada almohada, llegándoles más arriba de los codos.

Hubo un estertor a sus espaldas, un crujido de ramas y una silueta correosa se deslizó entre la nieve. Mebuki se giró instintivamente.

El ciervo se había escabullido entre los copados matorrales y daba dificultosas zancadas.

—¡El muy listillo estuvo oculto entre la nieve todo este tiempo!

—¡Pero la tormenta…! —aquejó Tekka fútilmente.—¡Y ese viento no nos dejará avanzar mucho…!

—¡Pues yo no pienso regresar con las fauces vacías… aun podemos alcanzarle!—sin más, la loba de pelambre rubia se giró en dirección a la presa que intentaba escapar en dirección al borrascoso terraplén—¡_Yannaró_!

—¡Mebuki! –la alterada voz de Mikoto Uchiha se perdía entre el bramido del viento.

Y la tormenta cernía su inmisericorde y helada mano sobre el bosque, impidiendo toda visibilidad posible. Demasiado blanco y demasiado viento, como para preveer la fragilidad que se cernía en el flanco norte del bosque.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Con este condenado frio nos congelaremos el trasero! —Chouza gruñó, y una densa nubesilla de su aliento se formó en torno al hocico—Minato-sama… ¡¿Seguro que será propicio acampar?!

Minato le miró desde el otro lado de la hoguera, encendida con artilugio de queroseno traído por Shikaku Nara y volvió su atención al mapa, marcando con una garra la ruta recorrida. El resto del equipo intercambió una mirada casi empática con el comentario del Akimichi.

—Sera peor si continuamos con esta ventisca. Y es de noche… estamos cerca del territorio Uchiha, yo no me arriesgaría a que uno de esos salvajes incivilizados me hincase el diente en el cogote. Creo…—InoichiYamanaka apremió con un tono pensativo, interrumpiéndose un momento como para dar énfasis a las palabras—…que sería prudente avivar más el fuego alrededor del campamento.

—Je je, y si los lobos no nos comen, terminaremos como barbacoas peludas —resolló Kizashi Haruno, regresando con un atado de ramas secas sobre el lomo, seguido de Tsume Inuzuka.

—Esa fogata se podría ver desde la aldea, Yamanaka —terció ella.

—Es la idea —alegó Inoichi— Esos brutos le temen al fuego.

—Si pero harás que media jauría de depredadores nos vean también.

Shikaku chasqueó la lengua en tono preocupado.

—La hoguera durará hasta que la ventisca aumente y la nieve se la trague por completo. —murmuró meditabundamente. Las cicatrices de su rostro se remarcaban sobre su castaño pelaje a la luz rojiza.—…entonces no quedará más defensa que los colmillos.

Una carcajada corta brotó de voz de Tsume.

—Siii claro, y tú y el rubio bonito son tan capaces de defenderse a dentellada limpia.

El Nara no arguyó nada. Inoichi solo bufó sutilmente molesto.

—Tan capaces como lo sería usted… Inuzuka-san —señaló fríamente—No debería estar aquí en primer lugar, con una cachorra y una cría de un mes, debería estar en su casa, con ellos al calor del fuego y no aquí como una salva…

La hembra castaña casi le salta al cuello.

—¡¿Cómo una qué?!

—¡Basta! —Minato sólo alzó un poco la cabeza desde donde estaba. Volvió a doblar el mapa y se adelantó hasta el grupo.—…Sería propicio acampar, pero dudo que la hoguera dure lo suficiente, tal y como Nara-san lo menciona. Y hacer guardia para cuidar el fuego y el campamento sería inútil contra el ventarrón… simplemente no se podrá ver nada si éste arrecia.

—Decidido, nos largamos —sentenció Tsume con cierto aire de desafío—. Como si un simple vientecito nos fuese a detener…

—…Pero si nos vamos ahora —Minato completó tal y como había planeado terminar la frase—, posiblemente erremos el camino. La nieve ha cubierto la mitad de las rutas, la montaña es una trampa mortal en este momento.

Tsume bajó el envalentonamiento en su voz y se quedó inmóvil. El resto del equipo quedó en un sutil silencio por fracción de segundo… hasta que un estremecedor coro de aullidos circundó el vacio apagado.

Shikaku Nara exhaló hondamente.

—Quedarnos y terminar como almuerzo… o irnos, aventajar camino y perdernos…

—Y terminar como almuerzo —remató Chouza.

Minato miró de reojo por sobre su hombro, específicamente en dirección de donde habían estado corriendo hasta aquel desolado claro. Un remolino de soluciones acudieron en su mente y encontró una peculiar alternativa, justamente cuando escuchó a Inoichi renegar del encendedor provisional de Shikaku.

—Volvamos a empacar. —decidió Namikase. El grupo le contemplaba atónito. Él se dio a explicar brevemente, con aquel aire de líder nato que siempre expresaba—. Tomaremos la ruta del éste y con un poco de suerte podemos terminarla para el amanecer. Llevaremos las linternas al frente y al costado del trineo, asi podremos ver hacia donde vamos.

—Pero la ruta del este rodea la montaña… tardaríamos un dia más. —aquejó Inoichi.

A Minato pareció no preocuparle mucho.

—Si, pero será un día de viaje por un camino seguro y sin que tengamos que atravesar el bosque o la montaña. —Namikase ya estaba vlviendo a asegurar los arneses. Los demás le imitaron, Inoichi y Chouza casi a regañadientes. Se dirigió a éste último y a Kizashi—Necesitaremos unos cuantos troncos y ramas para equilibrar el peso de atrás, Akimichi-san, Haruno-san. El resto, aseguren sus respectivos arneses.

Chouza echó a andar hacia la derecha y Kizashi a la izquierda, sin internarse completamente en el borde del bosque. No habría necesidad de recorrer medio bosque buscando ramas, sin embargo el rastro mellado en la nieve le distrajo por completo.

Y lo que podrían haber sido unos cuantos metros de distancia desde el campamento, se convirtieron en casi un kilómetro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muy lejos de ahí, al abrigo protector de la montaña y dentro del temido territorio Uchiha, una diminuta sombra corría con la torpeza de la corta experiencia entre el giboso terreno, nevado y blancuzco.

Una voz clamaba desde el interior de uno de los cubiles que bordeaban la rocosa ladera.

—¡Itachi!

El aludido, un lobezno de no más de tres meses, de brillante pelaje negro con motes grisáceos en las mejillas y en la punta de la corta y afelpada cola, siguió corriendo, dando tumbos torpes entre los densos cúmulos de nieve, hasta quedar casi hundido en uno. Se quedó quieto, tratando de sacar impulso con las patas traseras. Una zarpa, igual de diminuta que la de él, le tocó la cabeza en gesto juguetón… hasta que el otro cachorro cayó junto con él, empujándolo de nuevo en la nieve.

—¡Shisui… ! —Itachi miró ceñudamente a su primo, otro lobezno mayor que él por un mes. Un tono negro grafito proliferaba en la mayoría de su pelaje, a excepción del rostro, éste era una tonalidad más clara, dándole una pinta de pilluelo enérgico—¡Baka! ¡¿Qué rayosss… _ffhggfgg_?!

Shisui puso ambas patas sobre el hocico de su primo, silenciándolo.

—Sshhh… —susurró— Cállate… Obito no nos encontrará aquí…

Itachi apartó de un empujón a Shisui.

—Yo no quiero quedarme aquí, baka… hace frío.

—Si pero yo no quiero regresar a la cueva aun… y hace hambre… y…

Antes de que Shisui protestase algo más, unas mandíbulas se cerraron sobre el pellejo de su cuello, levantándole del pequeño socavón de nieve.

—Aja… loshg encogtree… —masculló Obito, sosteniendo a un inquieto Shisui. Le bajó, poniéndole una zarpa encima para impedir que volviese a echarse a correr.—¡De regreso a la cueva!

—Meeeeh… —gruñó Shisui—¡Tenemos hambre! ¿verdad Itachi?

Éste sólo asomó la mirada. Espetó un gemidito corto.

Obito era primo de aquellos revoltosos cachorros por linaje secundario de la manada. Mayor por unos meses, ya tenia el porte desgarbado de un joven lobato, de pelaje negro grisáceo y revuelto en la parte de la cabeza. Impulsivo y torpe, cosa que lo había llevado a perder el ojo izquierdo en un encuentro contra un alce, el verano pasado precisamente.

Y desde entonces, terminaron asignándole a quedarse al margen de la manada y para desdicha de él, a cargo de los fastidiosos cachorros mientras los adultos –machos y hembras- salían de caza.

Cansado y de mal humor, sacó también a Itachi de la misma manera que lo hizo con Shisui y les miró severamente.

—¡Debemos volver, los adultos regresaran pronto y no quiero tener problemas con ustedes otra vez!

—¡Si pero tenemos hambre! —protestó Shisui.

—¡No me importa!

Antes que siquiera Shisui o Itachi protestaran algo, un estruendo llamó la atención de los tres. El aullido ominoso proveniente del líder de la manada, Fugaku Uchiha, resonó en la cercanía. Obito se quedó inmóvil, delante del cubil mientras escuchaba el barullo que se aproximaba.

La manada había vuelto.

Itachi pudo ver una sombra conocida de entre el grupo. Se adelantó, seguido por Shisui.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!.. —la voz del cachorro Uchiha quedó rezagada en medio de los murmullos de los otros escasos miembros del clan, su mirada encontró a su madre, quien caminaba dificultosamente junto a su padre. La mirada del cachorro se amplió al notar una mancha carmesí en el costado de su madre—¡¿Qué… que pasó?!

—Itachi…—Mikoto se tumbó junto al preocupado cachorro, tratando de apaciguarle. Éste se acurrucó entre sus zarpas, mientras escuchaba a los adultos hablar.

—Dos menos… —masculló Kagami Uchiha, padre de Shisui y tío de Itachi—… este maldito invierno acabará con todos a este paso. Al menos nosotros encontramos medio jabalí para la cena…

—Fue una estupidez dividir al grupo de caza… —terció Naka Uchiha.

—Bueno, pudo ser peor… sieeeempre puede ser peor —aquejó otro Uchiha, uno de los ancianos de la manada.

Si, el invierno que azotó al bosque había mermado por completo al sustento y la caza no solo se había tornado difícil sino peligrosa en los terrenos escarpados, ahora casi invisibles a causa de la nieve. Itachi, pese a su corta edad, estaba consciente y entendía el balance de la naturaleza, cruel, bella pero peligrosa y los riesgos que asediaban a los propios depredadores como su clan.

Aquello, simplemente sería otro capítulo luctuoso y sombrío en la vida de la manada. Escuchó a su madre explicar desde la separación del grupo de caza hacia el terreno norte de la montaña, y cómo el peñascoso hielo de ésta había terminado derrumbándose en un ángulo mortal casi al darle alcance a un ciervo, muy cerca del vértice del río que franqueaba el límite con Konohagakure. Ella no habría logrado salvarse del derrumbe si Mebuki no le hubiera empujado hacia el borde de una de las salientes. Tekka cayó de filo, cuando sus zarpas se resbalaron del terraplén y la cabeza dio de lleno contra uno de los bordes afilados de una roca. Mikoto había logrado incorporarse a salvo desde el otro extremo de una desgranada cornisa de hielo y nieve… sin embargo, no había ya ni rastro ni de Tekka… ni de Mebuki.

Esa noche la manada se había quedado en un mutismo expectante. Un sutil y digno silencio de luto; dos competentes elementos de la manada se habían ido, de clan o de jerarquía baja; el duelo siempre era gesto de consideración, dignidad y respeto.

Mientras nevaba y el viento hacía un eco silbante sobre los árboles.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viento helado golpeaba su cuerpo violentamente y el sonido de sus pisadas se combinaba con el jadeo causado por el cansancio. Cada segundo que pasaba más se iba adentrando en las profundidades de aquel bosque y sin darse cuenta , su ritmo aceleraba cada vez más hasta que dejó al campamento atrás.

Paró en seco y olisqueó rápidamente el suelo intentando encontrar el rastro que había captado su atención desde hacía algunos minutos. Estaba a punto de reprenderse por ello, las cuestiones instintivas ya estaban muy olvidadas en la naturaleza de todo _inugami*_ originario de Konoha. Ésas eran cosas de salvajes… o lobos; _Ookami*_ en un término más específico. Y pese a que los Haruno no se destacaban por la inteligencia o sagacidad de algunos otros clanes como los Nara, no había tampoco un instinto más férreo que le obligase siquiera a estar allí…

Curiosidad tal vez, sobretodo cuando su mirada vio hacia lo alto del horizonte. Lo poco que podía verse en medio de la oscuridad era que una de las vertientes de la montaña se había desmoronado con la gracia de un polvorón de dimensiones colosales.

…y aquel aroma… Ese delicado aroma no venía de una perdiz , ni de un ciervo y muchos menos de un conejo , ¿de qué entonces? Lo siguió sigilosamente hasta dar con un enorme tronco hueco en el cual se refugiaba algo … o mas bien , alguien .

Sin dudar ni un solo segundo se acercó hasta el susodicho objeto o ser pudiendo descubrir de qué se trataba exactamente.

—¿Ookami?— Retrocedió unos pasos por precaución , pero bajó la guarda al observar el estado de aquella silueta.

Una hembra de pelaje rubio y de una altura media para su especie, permanecía con los ojos cerrados y encogida. Estaba herida y si nadie hacía nada por ella moriría sin lugar a dudas.

Se volvió a acercar. El verdor de sus pupilas destellaron sutilmente entre la negrura del tronco huego. Ésta entró en razón, consciente de su frágil estado y enseñó los dientes de forma amenazante.

—¿Qui…quién eres?— trató de decir, estaba completamente empapada por el hielo y tiritando y trataba de alejar al desconocido.

—No deberías estar en esta zona… —le ignoró completamente .

—Inugami… —gruñó ella—… bien —trataba de incorporarse en vano—pues… termina tu trabajo … ¿no?

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No creo que seas ciego para comprobar que soy una loba… he matado ganado y atacado a otros muchos como tú. No desprecies esta oportunidad y mátame…

El enorme malamute abrió los ojos de par en par , ¿acaso hablaba en serio?

—No voy a matarte – contestó acercándose más a ella, quien se inquietaba con la presencia del desgarbado _inugami_. – Si fuera así, que fuese cuando pudieses estar en pie y defenderte

—… entiendo

—Tienes suerte de que fuese yo el que te encontrase — giró la cabeza y levantó sus orejas para localizar al resto — estarías muerta si no fuera así …

—No creo que deba llamarse suerte a eso en mi caso… - dijo girando su cuerpo haciéndose una bola amarilla de pelo con el fin de que aquel extraño se fuese de una vez.

—Je… como quieras… no deberías despreciar tu vida todavía… — a lo lejos escuchó las protestas y el barullo del grupo.

—Creo que deberías irte – jadeó ella cerrando los ojos lentamente.

—Lo sé – comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que vino girando de vez en cuando la cabeza para observarle.

Había algo peculiar en ella y por eso , volvería a verle …

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, me tardé un poco en actualizar y es que estaba indecisa con algunos detalles... honestamente no estaba muy segura de si ahondar o no en el preámbulo antes del nacimiento de Sakura... pero bueno, como dice una buen colega mia, los extras dan un poco de profundidad a la trama y pues asi lo dejé... aun queda un capitulo un poco más explicativo y ya tendremos a Sakura en la historia. No tengo prisa solo lo hago para darle mas profundidad a este universo tan peculiar que he creado y que bien hasta se antoja oir con algun buen soundtrack. **_

_**Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega, y ya saben, un fic con reviews es un fic feliz y un fic feliz se actualiza más seguido :**_D


	3. Primavera Anticipada

**Antes de leer, esta es la terminología obligada:**

**INUGAMI.- **Termino que uso aqui para referencia de los pobladores de Konoha, los civilizados o en otras palabras, perros. **  
OOKAMI.- **Contraparte importante de esta historia, el termino significa LOBO y precisamente se refiere a éstos. Los Salvajes, por decirlo de un modo básico.

Asi pues... a leer!

**Capítulo 3**

**PRIMAVERA ANTICIPADA**

Un silencio sepulcral se cernía en el campamento.

Minato se había quedado pensativo por un instante, pero para Kizashi Haruno, asi como para el resto del equipo, aquello pareció una eternidad. El rubio líder dejó escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado.

—Podría ser arriesgado… —musitó Minato, contemplando hacia el giboso cielo por fracción de segundo—…aunque la ventisca menguó lo suficiente como para no tener que rodear la montaña, asi que podremos retomar el viaje directo hacia Konoha…

—¡No podemos llevar a un salvaje a la aldea! —irrumpió abruptamente Inoichi—¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Haruno?! ¡Es un suicidio!

—Yamanaka… —Minato se interpuso, sin embargo nadie más de la jauría se había inmutado. Aun hasta Kizashi permanecía callado, con las orejas gachas—…si bien en la aldea esta estipulado que no debemos interactuar con los Uchiha, yo no estoy de acuerdo en ello. Y menos en este tipo de circunstancias —hizo una pausa— Si uno de nosotros quedase herido, solo y en medio del bosque y un ookami nos encontrase…

—Nos asesinaría sin misericordia. Asi de simple —completó Inoichi, tajantemente.—¡Los Uchiha son bestias! ¡Por algo Tobirama-sama les echó!

Esta vez, Kizashi intervino.

—Bueno, no se trata propiamente de una Uchiha… —su voz se bajó un tono, casi como un susurro—, es una omega de la manada y siendo de la jerarquía más baja no le veo peligro alguno.

—Haruno —esta vez fue Shikaku Nara quien habló—…sabes perfectamente que está penado que nos relacionemos con ookamis, a pesar de que la era de Tobirama quedó atrás, tenemos reglas que respetar. Y nuestro prestigio como miembros del equipo…

Una sombra avanzó hasta estar frente a éste. Los ojos castaños de Tsume Inuzuka destellearon con un sutil brillo desafiante.

—Y eso también sería un problema para ti… o para cualquier otro de ustedes —sentenció ésta, con un tono de acritud—Prestigio y renombre es lo único que les importa, y olvidan que parte de la aldea se erigió por ookamis. –no esperó respuesta— Que conveniente; ni siquiera porque la mayoría de ellos han sido mejores combatientes que muchos de ustedes.

—Si lo dices por tu marido, sabes perfectamente que nadie le obligó a lanzarse como un suicida ante aquel oso. —terció Shikaku—Fue un accidente. Cómo todo en la naturaleza.

Tsume no alegó. Un corto gruñido de inconformidad escapaba de su aliento y nada más. Tampoco hubo algún otro reclamo por parte de alguien más; sólo una futil calma, silenciosa y meditabunda. El ambiente estaba tenso, pero no tan cortante como en otras ocasiones, esto lo percibió Minato como una peculiar tregua en la discusión y era mejor dejar las cosas así. No podía tampoco repelarle a Tsume por su aprensión ofuscada en todo cuanto se relacionase al incidente del otoño anterior, a Inoichi por su orgullo cortante e insulso o a Kizashi por su desmedida actitud de servicio; después de todo, aquello era el complemento del equipo y eso a él le era más que suficiente, por algo les había elegido.

Ahora, la resolución a la que había llegado no era del todo reprochable. Sin tratarse de un Uchiha en cuestión, el mismo Minato sabía que no podía presentar agravio alguno; y no sería la primera vez que se incluyese ookamis en el territorio de Konohagakure, esto había estado ocurriendo menguadamente desde el deceso de Madara y el hecho de que la manada principal de éste comenzó a diezmarse, debido a riñas por el territorio. Y la gran mayoría de ookamis que emigraron a la aldea pasaron a tornarse ciudadanos tranquilos como algunos descendientes de los Sarutobi, comerciantes como los Aburame o elementos útiles en el sistema del transporte de mercancías en trineo, como lo fuese el fallecido Toboe Inuzuka, quien literalmente había caído en cumplimiento del deber.

Y para una aldea en crecimiento como Konohagakure, población era lo que menos sobraba.

Minato finalmente habló. Contempló a su segundo al mando y a Chouza.

—Reinstalen el campamento, pasaremos el resto de la noche y partiremos al amanecer directo a Konoha, usaremos la ruta del noroeste en diagonal. —explicó claro, ignorando el bufido de fastidio proferido por Inoichi.

Antes de dirigirse al rosáceo malamute, éste se había adelantado a su premisa.

—Asumo enteramente la responsabilidad por ella, Minato-sama.

Namikaze asintió afable. Había estado a punto de indicarle a Kizashi que podía llevarse parte de las provisiones, cuando éste ya se había ido trotando desgarbadamente hacia el bosque, llevando un saco con sobrantes de pescado y carne seca.

En el ultimo instante, notó un ímpetu peculiar en la mirada del Haruno y se recordó a sí mismo, en aquel verano anterior, cuando conoció a Kushina Uzumaki.

**—0—**

La brisa había disminuido bastante y la nieve había dejado de caer, anunciando con esta parsimoniosidad que posiblemente no nevaría hasta entrada la tarde del día siguiente.

El bosque se sumió en un sigilo apacible. Ahora todo cuanto podía escuchar era el eco de sus propios latidos y el jadeo de su respiración, aun agitada. Mebuki había examinado sus propias heridas una vez que el estertor de sus pulmones menguó. Intentó erguirse pero el ardor en el flanco izquierdo se lo impidió. La herida del coverjón se volvió a abrir, brotando otro hilillo de sangre y un ardor de los mil demonios. Volvió a echarse, enroscando el cuerpo para lamerse la herida; el lomo también crujió agónicamente, después de todo, aquello no había sido exactamente un accidente superficial.

La caída había sido brusca y la nieve, más que amortiguar el golpe, terminó haciéndolo más contundente cuando el resto del peñasco se derrumbó. Meter freno con las zarpas y aferrarse con éstas a cuanta superficie pudo no fue ni mesuradamente útil; la gravedad le había empujado hacia el abismal derrumbe. Por lo menos logró salir de la avalancha, si se hubiera quedado por dos minutos más, habría muerto congelada, como posiblemente había pasado con Tekku.

Un dia… o tal vez medio día, pensaba resueltamente, eso bastaría para reponerse un poco. Sin embargo, la estima de volver ya no le parecía tan obligada. Estaba más a merced del territorio inugami que del Uchiha; regresar a los dominios de la manada le tomaría casi dos días… tres, sino se recuperaba del todo de la pata izquierda. Y si volvía a nevar, si no lograba cazar algo para restablecer fuerzas…

…y si es que Fugaku no se dignaba a aceptarle de nuevo en la manada. A pesar de ser la mejor amiga de Mikoto, la esposa de éste e inclusive el ayudarle a criar a su primer cachorro, no le sumaba importancia en la jerarquía del clan; después de todo, era obligación de los omega asistir a la denominada familia principal; cazar para éstos en casos de pesquisas desgastantes y largas, franquear y custodiar el territorio cuando otros depredadores lo invadían y en ofuscadas batallas con otras manadas, siempre conformaban en el primer frente… asi terminasen como vil carne de cañón. Y si un omega terminaba lejos del territorio, como era su caso, volver, sólo era una mínima opción.

Nadie busca a un omega tampoco. Un elemento de ésta jerarquía que se larga por decisión propia, roces de batalla o por intrincados del destino, no merece la pena ni el tiempo de los alfas o betas para buscarle y regresarle al redil. Simplemente porque así estaba estipulado desde los tiempos de Madara Uchiha.

Podría desafiar un poco el destino poco favorecedor de su rango, hacer acopio de fuerzas y volver…

…o quedarse allí, compareciéndose a sí misma y morir de hambre.

El dolor había vuelto y esto le arrancó un gemido frustrado. Estuvo a punto de tumbarse hacia el otro lado, cuando percibió un aroma terregoso; débil pero diferente al del nevado bosque.

Mebuki abrió los ojos y se giró velozmente a ver al desgarbado malamute de pelo rosa.

Kizashi dejó una porción de carne al lado de ésta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Para qué has traído esto?

—No te alarmes y come, estás muy débil … —el afable inugami se sentó a su lado y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa , muy típica de él.

Ése era otro asunto que aun no terminaba de comprender; si bien es sabido que los inugami –los pretenciosos y conflictivos "civilizados" como la manada se refería a ellos— eran hoscos de modales y desconfiados, entonces ¿qué rayos hacía éste patético aldeano, trayéndole comida y estando tan cerca de ella?... al parecer el muy idiota no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que era el espacio personal y del riesgo que corría estando tan cerca de un depredador. ¿Qué acaso no estaba consciente de que si ella estuviese en condiciones podría arrancarle el cuello de una dentellada? Podría, claro que en este estado lo más seguro es que terminase con las fauces llenas de ése ridículo pelaje rosa oscuro antes de que el ufano inugami acusara el golpe.

Podría anteponer las palabras antes que las acciones. Mera medida de precaución, después de todo, sería una omega pero un ookami sigue siendo un depredador, sea cual sea su rango.

—Si tus compañeros se enteran de esto… te meterás en un buen lío —Mebuki le advirtió de una forma fría y casi despreocupada.

Y éste pareció no inmutarse por el comentario en absoluto.

—No lo creo, de hecho el líder de la jauría estaba de acuerdo. —asintió —. Puedo llevarte a la aldea… de hecho, tengo entera responsabilidad por ti.

Ufano y patético… y ahora se creía con control sobre ella.

—¿Y para qué querría yo ir a tu aldea? Puedo volver a mi manada.

Kizashi parecía ajeno a los intentos hoscos de ella por desafanarse.

—Debe ser una mala temporada de caza, para que una manada esté dispuesta a mandar a sus hembras en busca de comida. —comentó cambiando el rumbo de la conversación hacia un tema un poco menos conflictivo. Esto era un movimiento artero, no quería empezar una discusión y menos adjudicarse la desconfianza de ella

—¿Y a ti que más te da? Ustedes no tienen que cazar para sobrevivir, y no hacen más que invadir nuestro territorio.

—Bueno, el bosque es territorio libre, los Uchiha sólo tienen parte de éste… y tu no eres una Uchiha, por lo que veo.

Ésta no contestó nada, se limitó a darle un mordisco al trozo de carne seca. A pesar de la seriedad de aquel asunto, el malamute no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro; observar que aquella ookami comía y recuperaba fuerzas le daba ánimos.

—No creo que sea propicio que regreses, si a la manada le importases, y habría mandado a alguien a buscarte. E irte tu sola, es muy posible que mueras.— hubo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos.

Y Mebuki odiaba admitir que aquel pelmazo "pelirrosado" tenía razón.

—Tampoco es que fuera lo mejor quedarme en tú aldea, yo sola…

—Je… ¿quién dijo que te iba a dejar sola? Te dije que tengo… ¡no!, _debo_ hacerme responsable de ti. Es un acuerdo que tenemos en la jauría. Lo prometí, lo respetaré y lo cumpliré —miró de reojo a la ookami rubia—Por cierto, me llamo Kizashi Haruno.

Mebuki terminó su bocado y clavó la mirada en aquel que terminó de hablar.

—Y nunca te callas, ¿verdad?

Éste sólo atinó a pasarse una zarpa por detrás de la nuca en ademán desenfadado; la sonrisa afable tampoco desapareció de su semblante. Ahora no le molestaba tanto el aplomo del inugami, con semejante confianza y desfachatez, era obvio que no estaba fingiendo… y eso era un gesto que nunca antes había visto en algún ookami; la vida en la manada era ruda y cruel, ni en un millón de lunas habría visto a alguno de los machos de la manada con semejante buen humor. ¿Se habría estado haciendo una idea equivocada de los "civilizados" hasta ahora?

Y él no le quitaba la vista de encima. El gesto expectante le invitaba a continuar. Ella susiró haciéndose a la idea de que aquello no sería una simple buena acción circunstancial. Habló, antes de que el malamute continuara con otra interminable palabrería.

—Mi nombre es Mebuki.

—¿Mebuki a secas?

Asintió, sutilmente acostumbrada a la intención de aquella pregunta.

—Si, los omega no tenemos apellido.

—Oh… ¿y por lo visto, amigos o familia tampoco?

Ella negó adustamente.

—No. Sólo los alfa y los beta tienen la oportunidad de encontrar pareja y formar una familia. Los omega sólo somos los asistentes de los clanes principales… simples vasallos, nada más.

Kizashi suspiró a modo de afirmación. Su vista pasó hacia el lóbrego cielo, según sus cálculos deberían ser más de las dos de la madrugada, y pese a que no había brisa alguna, el entorno seguía helado. Bufó, arqueando el espeso pelaje del lomo.

—¡Brrr! Pues si que hace frío. Tengo una idea… —ella estaba a punto de proferir algo, cuando sin previo aviso, el inugami entró en el hueco del tronco, acomodándose con la torpeza de un paquidermo en un pozo de agua. Al menos tuvo cuidado de no empujarle, aunque por el ancho del cuerpo y el denso pelambre le dejó apretada contra el tronco—¡Listo! Así estaremos dándonos calor mutuamente.

—¡Estás aplastándome!

Gimió ante el reclamo.

—Perdona… —Kizashi se movió un poco hacia el flanco derecho, quedando éste contra el hueco y dándole más espacio a ella hacia su izquierda—Ya esta. Podremos descansar lo que queda de la noche, mi jauría se va en la madrugada, no es muy lejos de aquí… y puedo llevarte sobre mi lomo si no puedes caminar…

—Como quieras —susurró Mebuki, volviendo a acomodar la cabeza sobre las zarpas delanteras, intentando dormitar un poco.

Esperaba que con esto se diese por terminado todo diálogo pero no fue asi. Kizashi siguió hablando un rato más; ahora era cuando ella comenzaba a darle la razón a algunos ookami respecto a que los "civilizados" hablaban hasta por los codos. No fue más de media hora cuando el sueño le venció, mientras su consciencia se perdía en los relatos del malamute y su casi extinta familia y un apesadumbrado sopor, sin sueños ni pesadillas.

El vacío de la noche era inmenso y ni siquiera un aullido resonaba en la distancia. Esto no había hecho sino confirmar la decisión que llanamente había tomado… no volvería a la manada, y al parecer, a ellos no les importaría que no lo hiciese.

**—0—**

Una semana pasó.

En el bosque, la nieve comenzaba a ceder sus densos metros de espesor, el invierno que había estado en su punto más álgido, empezó a decender cuando arribaron los últimos días de enero. La manada Uchiha continuaba su rutina de sobrevivencia, olvidando ya a sus miembros perdidos en ventiscas y nevadas.

Éste era un lugar para los vivos, y los que sobrevivían no ganaban nada llorando a sus seres perdidos.

Tampoco era un lugar para tener misericordia con las especies menores, mucho menos cuando se tiene el estómago vacío.

Ésta lección la aprendió Itachi aquella mañana de inicios de febrero. Ahora con cinco meses de edad, el cuerpo dejando poco a poco los andares torpes de cachorro y con el pelaje cambiando a su coloración de lobato, se había quedado inmóvil delante de la madriguera de un ratón almizclero.

La vista fija en el hoyo –sus ojos estaban adquiriendo ya el tono carmesí característico de su noble clan- y las fauces entreabiertas, simulando un gruñido áspero. No se movió ni un ápice, como si de una estatua peluda se tratáse. Dudaba, y eso era claro para él; dudaba en el movimiento certero y definitivo que pusiese fin a una vida… para alimentar a otra.

Desde cachorro, había probado carne sangrante, ya fuese de ciervo, carnero, jabalí, conejo o especies menores, y no le desagradaba para nada. Estaba en su instinto, era parte de su naturaleza y a él le encantaba. Era esa sensación de poder absoluto, el sentimiento básico de todo depredador… sin embargo, todo ese festín carnicero carecía del vigor que representaba el antiguo arte de la cacería. Aquellas eran presas cobradas por su padre, su madre o alguna de sus "tías". Itachi nunca había sido el tirador de aquel último mordisco que cobrase la vida de la presa…

…hasta ahora.

Su madre, había dejado de salir de caza desde la luna pasada, unos días después de que su "tía" Mebuki desapareció tras la avalancha de la montaña. Itachi creyó que tal vez se había deprimido demasiado por la pérdida, ya que notó a su madre actuar extraño desde entonces; dormía casi todo el día, solía estar agotada hasta para regañarle a él o a Shisui si es que se metían en líos, y el vientre se le estaba abultando. La mañana anterior escuchó a Shisui decirle que oyó a su padre decir algo referente a un nuevo miembro de la manada. Esto intrigó a ambos lobatos pero ni él ni Shisui estaban lo suficientemente seguros de querer preguntar.  
Y esta mañana, cuando Itachi se había decidido finalmente a soltar la interrogativa a su hosco padre, éste se le adelantó con la premisa de llevarle de caza, por primera vez.

Ahí murió la curiosidad de Itachi por el asunto de la manada y toda su emoción se enfocó a la persecución que había tenido con aquel miserable roedor que había estado persiguiendo desde el peñasco.

—¿Ya le has pillado? —escuchó la grave voz de su padre detrás, esto rompió un poco el trance que había tenido hacia la madriguera.

—S-si… ¡Se ha metido allí, y no sale! —gruñó Itachi. Miró de reojo a su padre—¿Debería dejarle?

—¡Claro que no! —gruñó éste—¡Escarba el hueco de la entrada! ¡Tienes que obligarle a salir!

Itachi obedeció, no muy convencido. Las zarpas hicieron su trabajo y rosaron con el escuálido roedor… y algo más. Aguzó la vista y encontró cuatro bultitos pálidos y sin pelo debajo de éste. El ookami se apartó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tiene… tiene crías… —jadeó el lobato.

Su padre emitió un gruñido reverberante.

—¡Somos depredadores, éste es nuestro deber! ¡No somos guardianes del bosque, cazamos para sobrevivir!

—¡Pero tiene familia…! ¡No voy a matarla! ¿Qué pasará con sus bebés?

Fugaku se adelantó hasta donde estaba su hijo. Erguido y poderoso sobre éste, como un rey colosal y respetable en aquel mundo antiguo y salvaje.

—Si no cazas, morirás de hambre, hijo. No puedes compadecerte de criaturas inferiores. Nosotros también tenemos depredadores y no les importa si somos fuertes o débiles, si somos padres o hijos, si somos alfas u omegas… es la ley de la vida. —su voz resonaba como el trueno de una tormenta venidera—Vas a tener un hermano, Itachi… ¿es éste el ejemplo que vas a darle?

El lobato se dejó caer sobre los cuartos traseros. La frase "nuevo miembro en la manada" le cayó de golpe y aplomo.

—¿Un… hermano?

Su padre asintió.

—Y si yo llego a faltar, al igual que tu madre, serás tú quien le instruya, quien le enseñe a sobrevivir. Debes aprender, Itachi.

La sombra diminuta se escabulló entre la nieve, y el pequeño ookami comprendió que aquello que había enunciado su padre no era una opción, era una obligación. Su propio estómago, gruñendo bajo, le reafirmo lo que se debía hacer. El instinto cobró vida en sus fauces y de una certera y hábil dentellada logró pescar al roedor, antes de que éste volviese a la seguridad de su guarida.

Los dientes hicieron su trabajo. El nuevo cazador había nacido, dejando de lado la inocencia de la infancia. No hubo clamor por parte de su padre, nada más alla de una seca afirmación.

—Tal y como esperaba de ti, Itachi. Serás un buen líder algún día.

Volvieron una vez terminada la pesquisa de la mañana. Itachi no engulló su presa, sino que la llevó completa en el hocico y al llegar a su cubil, la dejó delante de su madre. Mikoto le contempló con una expresión que radiaba entre la melancolía maternal y el orgullo.  
Aquella misma noche, bajo una luna creciente y un cielo apacible y despejado, Itachi observó cómo llegaba su hermano al mundo.

Le habían nombrado Sasuke, y él le había jurado –y a sí mismo- que le protegería de todo, le instruiría y cuidaría de él, tal como su padre le había adjurado. Sin embargo, cuando le veía gemir, aun estando al calor protector de su madre, Itachi no pudo evitar pensar en aquellas crías huérfanas, ahora congeladas bajo los escombros de la nieve.

Vivir… y sobrevivir. Esa fue la lección más importante que había aprendido para toda su vida.

**—0—**

Y la vida retomaba su curso en la civilizada Konohagakure. Enero se esfumó como una bruma de tormenta y febrero, con sus escuálidos veintiocho días, no fue más que un mes pasajero y muy atareado. El invierno retrocedió considerablemente, sin embargo el clima seguía templado, a pesar de que la nieve se había convertido en chaparrones ocasionales.

Aun había cúmulos blancuzcos entre algunas zonas de la aldea, y en otras, comenzaba a asomarse el verdor de la primavera venidera. Más bien, una primavera anticipada que trajo consigo la estación del amor y con ella, la separación de algunos equipos de trineo. El aire estaba cargado de rivalidades amorosas y de susurros afectuosos, inclusive el cielo parecía de un apacible color pastel.

Para inicios de marzo, el equipo de Minato también se disolvió momentáneamente. Aquella mañana, en la sala de mercancías, justo cuando el resto del equipo daba por hecho que la misión se aplazaría debido al retraso del líder, éste llegó quince minutos después con una flamante sonrisa, clamando desde la calle anterior a voz en grito que era padre de un pequeñuelo chillón al que había nombrado Naruto, en honor a un personaje heroico de los relatos de su mentor Jiraiya. La entrega se pospuso para la semana próxima, Amegakure podría esperar una semana más sus provisiones de carne procesada y pescado.

Era temprano, antes del mediodía cuando Kizashi Haruno volvió a casa. El cubil se ubicaba en las zonas límite de la aldea, alejado del bullicio central y lo suficientemente tranquilo. Por lo menos ya no regresaba a una casa sola y vacía. Los fríos y la nieve tienen extrañas maneras de juntar a los desconocidos; aquel falleciente invierno, Kizashi había cumplido a Mebuki su promesa de hacerse cargo de ella. Inicialmente el sentido de la responsabilidad tanteó la invisible barrera del afecto y la sobrepasó. Para finales de enero, podía decirse que eran oficialmente una pareja y a finales de febrero –pese a las hostigaciones burlonas de algunos compañeros de la jauría- se matrimoniaron, aun ante la quisquillosa mirada de Fuu Yamanaka, juez legal y hermano del pretencioso Inoichi.

Esto era meramente protocolo obligado en la tradición inugami, porque en las costumbres ookami, según le había explicado la propia Mebuki, la cosa era distinta, si un ookami reclamaba a su pareja, bastaba sólo un buen cubil y un faisán cazado por el pretendiente y entregado a modo de dote… y no todo el papeleo insulso que ostentaban los "civilizados".

Kizashi abrió el portón corredizo, encontrándose a su compañera nuevamente tendida en el jardín, bajo un cálido rayo de sol. Era la tercera vez en la semana. Posiblemente el ligero calor en la aldea irradiaba sopor, a él le pasaba en la mañana, tal vez las hembras… o las hembra ookami fuesen un poco más receptivas a ello.

—Volviste temprano —susurró Mebuki mirándole sobre el hombro.—¿Ahora quien fue?

—El que estábamos esperando desde un inicio, je… —contestó él, tumbándose junto a Mebuki—Namikaze presume de ser el más rápido de la aldea y me consta, pero para algunas cosas es lento como una tortuga.

Ella se giró levemente, y sus verdes orbes le contemplaron expectantes.

—¿Quién crees que sea el siguiente?

—Hmm… no sé. Shikaku nunca dice nada, pero conociendo a su esposa y el humor que se carga últimamente, podría ser una posibilidad… —Kizashi dejó escapar un suspiro largo, tranquilo y relajado—Todo el mundo esta exaltado con la nueva estación… somos como los árboles y las flores, cuando llega la primavera, el sol brilla… brotamos, florecemos y luego damos fruto.

Un segundo suspiro, esta vez por parte de ella.

—¿Y eso te lleva a deducir algo?

Kizashi no entendió la pregunta… o al menos lo subjetivo de ésta. No ahondó en ello pese a que estaba evitando quedarse dormido. Se irguió levemente, acomodando la cabeza de Mebuki contra su costado.

—Hum.. no—contestó casi distraído. El aroma era tenue, pero sutilmente distinto en el pelambre de su compañera—¿no habías mudado ya el pelaje de invierno?

—Si, el mes pasado.

—Oh… —aspiró más minuciosamente. Y había algo más, de eso estaba seguro—…es que se siente algo abultado… y huele diferente. No mal, sólo… diferente…

Una media sonrisa emergió en el semblante de Mebuki, sin levantarse, sólo se giró hacia él. Kizashi no entendia del todo aquel gesto… o puede que lo entendiese perfectamente.

—¿Entonces no lo adivinas? —incitó ella.

Y eso fue más que suficiente. Estaba tan obvio y distinguible como el blanco del negro… aquello no hizo más que arrancarle una risa nerviosa que luego se tornó en una sarta de frases entrecortadas, muy propias de él en ese estado catatónicamente feliz. Yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro del cubil, moviendo cosas y alegando que podría hacer más espacio y dejar la sala segura para el futuro cachorro… para luego hacer una incontable lista de nombres que según él, habían pasado de generación en generación de Harunos.

A Mebuki sólo le preocupaba el hecho de que su marido se empeñaría en no dejarla sola ni a sol ni sombra, de por si, Kizashi tenía momentos en que se tornaba más que entrometido, ahora con la nueva noticia, podría despedirse hasta de sus siestas matutinas bajo el pórtico.

Por lo menos en las siguientes dos semanas, se reanudaría la entrega a Amegakure y con ello, el que casi echara a Kizashi, quien objetaba que tenía el derecho y la obligación de tomarse dos semanas por paternidad; Minato –desvelado por las incesantes protestas nocturnas de su pequeño retoño amarillo y los gritos de su pelirroja esposa- había accedido a darle el permiso… a él y al resto del equipo, eso antes de que una renuente y un poco más redondeada Mebuki le dijese que no era necesario y que el cachorro nacería después de que regresasen de la misión. A regañadientes, Kizashi aceptó.

Pero la naturaleza tiene sus propios caprichos. Afortunadamente, el tramo recorrido fue rápido, sin inclemencias del clima y sin acechos de depredadores. Estaban planeados tres días de viaje y tres días fueron efectivamente.

Al regresar, cargado con provisiones "de recuerdo" de Ame, Kizashi encontró la casa sola.

O eso pensó, con tremebundo afán. Estaba a punto de echarse a gritar por la calle en busca de su esposa, cuando un ruido casi inaudible le detuvo en seco en el umbral que daba hacia el jardín. Salió, notando que parte de los dispersos hierbajos estaban desperdigados y el terraplén que daba hacia el pórtico parecía haberse escarbado apresuradamente. Bajó la mirada inspeccionando aquello que asemejaba una obra de mustio vandalismo, cuando la encontró.

Tumbada de un costado, aun jadeando por el esfuerzo y la mirada brillante. Mebuki trató de impostar una sonrisa corta y fatigada.

—Ey… llegaste temprano…

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Kizashi, aun alarmado no pudo sino balbucear—De-deberías estar adentro… ¡Y la sala ¡Hice suficiente espacio en la sala para ti y el cachorro! ¡Y-y-y…!

—Sshhh, cállate tonto, vas a despertarla.

Kizashi se quedó en silencio, con la boca entreabierta. Su mirada intentaba vislumbrar detalladamente, pero a la escasa luz del ocaso, no podía percibirlo a detalle. Se arrastró vientre a tierra, entrando en la madriguera improvisada bajo su casa. Los agudos gemidos provenían de una diminuta y temblorosa bolita de pelo rosa que yacía contra el cálido vientre de Mebuki.

—Ha… ha heredado el color de mi pelaje… —resolló Kizashi, ya un poco más calmado y ocultando inútilmente ese orgullo melancólico paternal—Todo un Haruno.

—Es niña.

Éste rió nerviosamente.

—Jeje, ni hablar, no le quedará para nada el nombre de mi abuelo Momotaro… —su mirada se paseó distraídamente por el entorno del jardín, lo que había llamado su atención era el brote del rollizo cerezo que parecía desfallecer en el borde de la entrada. Una minúscula rama que había dejado dos capullos, pequeños, redondos y rosas... como su recién nacida hija—…Creo… que se que nombre le quedaría perfecto.

Mebuki le miró intrigada y sutilmente severa.

—No se te ocurra ponerle nombre de comida.

—No… no propiamente —sonrió resueltamente. Aquella sonrisa que ella había visto bajo la incipiente nevada de aquel invierno. Y eso no era en broma, en absoluto.

Hizo una pausa corta, casi solemne.

—Sakura … Sakura Haruno.

* * *

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_**N/A: bueno, segun muchos creerán que hasta aqui llego con los extras y les diré que no, no quise tenderme demasiado con la trama de los Haruno ya que esto es un complemento del desarrollo de Sakura durante la historia (un ir y venir de trama y subtrama para complementar n.n) Ahora veremos hacia donde se orienta esto, ya mas calmado ya que al fin tenemos a la protagonista en escena jejeje. **_

_**en fin, al menos alcancé a publicarlo para su onomástico n.n**_

_**Reviews? criticas? sugerencias? Toda opinion es valedera, igual si son trolecitos de internet, dejaré los comentarios para recordatorio de la ignorancia humana (si son trolls, claro) :3**_


End file.
